Hitherto, as this kind of rotary-push type electronic component, a rotary encoder with push switch (hereinafter called REPS) 1 as shown in a perspective outline view in FIG. 19 has been known. FIG. 20 is a side sectional view of the REPS 1. Hereinafter, the conventional REPS is explained by referring to FIG. 19 and FIG. 20.
In this REPS 1, a rotary operation part such as a rotary encoder 3 and push operation part such as a push switch 4 are disposed on a mounting substrate 2 which has contacts. The rotary encoder 3 is designed to be movable in a vertical direction V in a specified range.
The push switch 4 is fixed so as not to move.
The rotary encoder 3 comprises:
a slide contact element 5 held by the mounting substrate 2 so as to be movable in the vertical direction V in the specified range, PA1 a rotating element 7 rotatably held by a center shaft 6, and PA1 a cylindrical operation knob 8 fitted to the shaft 6 so as to rotate the rotating element 7. PA1 1. A force in the radial direction is applied to the portion (i.e. the outer upper surface 8A) of the cylindrical operation knob 8 of the REPS 1 projecting from the operation surface 12A. PA1 2. By rotating the outer upper surface 8A of the knob 8 in a direction tangentially of the knob, a signal is generated from the rotary encoder 3. PA1 3. Based on the signal, the function item menu on the display screen is displayed. Rotation of the knob 8 causes scrolling through the menu to the line of the desired item. PA1 4. By pushing the left upper surface 16A or the right upper surface 16B of the operation key 16 of the two-circuit push switch 13, the corresponding push switch 15A or 15B is operated. PA1 5. As a result, the function item menu on the display screen is moved through in right or left directions to the column of the desired item, so that the desired item can be selected. PA1 6. For example, at the position of the item "Send", the outer upper surface 8A of the cylindrical operation knob 8 of the REPS 1 is pushed down towards the center axis of the knob. By this operation, the "Send" function is determined. PA1 7. Once the "Send" function is determined, a menu of plural transmission destinations is displayed on the liquid crystal display unit 17 in a specified sequential order. PA1 8. Again, a force in the forward or backward tangential direction (i.e. toward or away from the display unit 17 in FIG. 21) is applied to the outer upper surface 8A of the cylindrical operation knob 8 of the REPS 1 to rotate the knob 8. PA1 9. As a result of the knob rotation, the transmission destination menu is scrolled through in forward or backward directions to the position of the desired destination. PA1 10. At the position of the desired destination, the outer upper surface 8A of the cylindrical operation knob 8 of the REPS 1 is pushed again toward its center axis, to determine the destination of the call. PA1 11. Then a call signal is sent to this selected destination. PA1 a rectangular frame rotatable about a support shaft which has one side supported to be movable vertically in a specified range, PA1 a cylindrical operation knob rotatably fitted within the frame, PA1 a movable contact coupled to one end of the cylindrical operation knob, and a fixed contact disposed in the frame so as to be engaged with the movable contact, PA1 a rotary operation part for emitting an electric signal by rotation of the cylindrical operation knob, and PA1 two self-restoring push operation parts disposed below the frame at a specific interval so as to operate upon rotation of the rectangular frame.
A plate spring 9 projecting from the lower end of the slide contact element 5 elastically contacts with a pin protrusion 10 at the front side of the mounting substrate 2, such that the rotary encoder 3 is normally urged upwardly to a position remote from the push switch 4.
An operation button 11 of the push switch 4 is provided at a side of the mounting substrate 2 opposite the rotary encoder 3 so as to abut against a pushing part 6A of the shaft 6 of the rotary encoder 3.
The operation of this conventional REPS 1 is described below.
First, an electric signal of the rotary encoder 3 is generated when the rotating element 7 is rotated about the shaft 6, by applying a force in the tangential direction H (FIG. 19) on the outer upper surface 8A of the cylindrical operation knob 8 so as to rotate the cylindrical operation knob 8.
An electric signal of the push switch 4 is generated when the operation button 11 is pushed by the pushing part 6A of the shaft 6, by applying a pushing force in the downward direction V toward the center on the outer upper surface 8A of the cylindrical operation knob 8 sufficient to overcome the urging force of the plate spring 9, so as to move the entire rotary encoder 3.
When the pushing force applied to the cylindrical operation knob 8 is removed, the rotary encoder 3 is pushed back to its normal position by an elastic restoring force of the plate spring 9.
When this REPS 1 is used in a mobile telephone 12, it is often combined, with a two-circuit push switch 13 as shown in a perspective outline view of the mobile telephone in FIG. 21.
The two-circuit push switch 13 is shown in a partially sectional front view of FIG. 22. Two self-restoring push switches 15A, 15B disposed at a specific interval on a switch substrate 14 are designed to operate individually by pushing the top of an operation key 16 rotatably supported by a support member 14A at the center of the switch substrate 14.
The method of use of the mobile telephone 12 shown in FIG. 21 is explained below.
Upon start of use of the mobile telephone 12, a menu of plural function items is displayed in a specified sequence on a liquid crystal display unit 17 of its operation surface 12A.
In this state:
Thus, in a downsized electronic appliance such as the mobile telephone 12 comprising such conventional REPS, both the REPS 1 and the two-circuit push switch 13 are used. The user selects a desired item by moving through the menu composed of plural selection items included in the specified sequence in two different directions. In this case, the user must operate both the cylindrical operation knob 8 of the REPS 1 and the operation key 16 of the two-circuit push switch 13 while moving fingers between them. Therefore, the conventional REPS was difficult to control.
In the downsized electronic appliance such as the mobile telephone 12, it was disadvantageous for purposes of layout design of the operation surface to dispose two electronic components for selection of function items on the operation surface 12A.